evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Subway
1992Edit * Full House figures 1993Edit * Sega Genesis handheld games * Coneheads figures 1994Edit * NASA * Inspector Gadget toys * Sorry!/Monopoly/Hungry Hungry Hippos game tables * Tom and Jerry 1995Edit * Bobby's World toys * Bump in the Night toys * Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls toys * Tall Tale figures 1996Edit * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 toys * Spiderman 1997Edit * The Simpsons toys 1998Edit * Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday 1999Edit * Nick Jr. toys * The Flintstones/The Jetsons watches * Bear in the Big Blue House toys * The King and I toys * Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Pajama Party 2000Edit * Blue's Clues * Blues Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie * The PowerPuff Girls * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Looney Tunes * VeggieTales 2001Edit * Schoolhouse Rock * Johnny Bravo * Sheep in the Big City 2002Edit * Time Squad * Samurai Jack * The Crocodile Hunter: Colision Course * Dexter's Laboratory * Justice League 2003Edit * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Ed Edd and Eddy * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Codename: Kids Next Door * Hot Shots * Jackie Chan Adventures * Trek 2004Edit * Star Wars: The Empire of Animation Show * Xiaolin Showdown * Peanuts * Bright Starts 2005Edit * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Pokemon * Nerf * Mega Bloks * Unfabulous * Super Soaker 2006Edit * Wii * Sailor Moon * Garfield * Ice Age 2 2007Edit * Chowder * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Doogal * Super Mario Galaxy * Berenstain Bears * Meets the Robinsons 2008Edit * Dance Dance Revolution * Phineas and Ferb * Disney Channel Games * iCarly * Wizards of Waverly Place 2009Edit * I Support WWF 2010Edit * Scrabble * Little League Sports 2011Edit * National Air and Space Museum * National Geographic Kids * Green Lantern * The Lion King 2012Edit * Brave * Phineas and Ferb * Frankenweenie * Wreck it Ralph 2013Edit * Monsters University * Gravity Falls * Planes * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Frozen 2014Edit * Muppets Most Wanted * Maleficent * Guardians of the Galaxy * Star Wars: Rebels * Big Hero 6 2015Edit * Mickey Mouse * Avengers Assemble * Inside Out * The Good Dinosaur * Star Wars: The Force Awakens 2016Edit * Zootopia ''stickle sheet and wall * ''The Jungle Book ''watches * ''Finding Dory a''ctivity packs * ''Klutz ''activity packs * ''Moana ''toys 2017Edit * ''The Boss Baby backpack tags (March/April) * Mr. Men Little Miss ''toys (May/June) * ''Cars 3 ''watches (June/July) * ''Matchbox/My Mini Mixie Q's toys (September/October) * Coco backpack tags (November/December) 2018Edit * Barbie/Hot Wheels toys (January/February) * Littlest Pet Shop/Beyblade toys (April/May) * Sonic the Hedgehog toys (June/July) * Just Dance 2019 toys (September/October) * Mary Poppins Returns (December) 2019 Edit * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (February-March) * The Loud House (March-April) * Aladdin (May-June) * Kidz Bop: World Tour 2019 (July-September) * Green Eggs and Ham (November-December) 2020 Edit * Amphibia (March-April) * The Casagrandes (May-June) * Tron: Duramax (July-August) * Dot. (September-October) * The Croods 2 (November-December)